Who's Your Seme?
by MonochromeFox
Summary: Shiro gane comes back after two years and things happen...


Ugh... It's much too early to be writing this.... I can't sleep so I guess that means everyone gets to read a new lemon story.

Please note: It's early and this is my first lemon, so please be kind.

This is dedicated to my sister for the ideas. Without her, this wouldn't exsist, so yeah...

Enough talk... let's start the party!!!!

* * *

"Shirogane?"

It was unbelievable. No way it could have been realality, yet this couldn't be a dream either. He had thought the silver haired shadow had died years ago, but there he stood, beautiful as ever, with a tender smile across his lips.

"Long time no see, ne? Akira - kun?" Shirogane whispered loudly enough so Akira could hear.

"S-Shirogane... I tried to save you so many years ago back in that cave..." The raven haired teen babbled. What was he supposed to say? Shirogane was the only one that had ever loved him enough to say those words to him and although Akira had never said so, deep down, Shirogane was the crimson eyed teen's dearest friend.

The younger of the two sat up in his bed he had been laying in the whole time to take a better look at the saphire eyed shadow.

"A-Akira - kun! Why are you staring at me like that? You're making me feel weird!" the older of the two stuttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"I justed wanted to take a look at you after so long Shirogane. You haven't changed at all..." Akira didn't want to say it, but whenever he took a peek at the shadow king, his heart thumped against his chest so loudly, it would wake the neighborhood. Laying down didn't help this matter, so, with a grunt, he pulled himself off the bed and stood in front of Shirogane.

"Shirogane... I ... erm... missed you..." the teen stuttered in a whisper.

"Oh Akira - kun! I'm so happy that you wanted to see me again so badly!" He threw his arms over Akira in a tight hug, which the young shin returned.

"Welcome back, Shirogane - san..." Akira whispered tenderly in the silver haired man's ear.

"I'm glad to be back here with you Akira. I love you..." he whispered and locked lips with him. The younger of the two colored on the cheeks to this touch and closed his eyes to reveal how much he liked it. The shin leaned in closer to kiss the man back. The older shadow licked the raven haired shin's bottom lip and Akira parted his lips to allow entery. Their tounges swirled together, fighting for dominance. Shirogane seemed to be more expirianced in this, so with a small moan, Akira melted and let the king have his way.

As they parted, with a thin trail of saliva connecting their tounges, Shirogane bent Akira back until he was laying on top of him on the bed.

"Is this okay Akira?"

"Do as you wish." Akira moaned.

The shadow king pressed his lips to the younger teen's jaw and worked down to his neck. Where he licked and bit softly, just enough to leave a love mark. He stopped with a realisation...

"Shirogane?"

"Hm hm...." Shirogane chuckled. "You're wearing too many clothes Akira - kun."

"Oh? Then strip me." Akira purred in Shirogane's ear, biting afterwards.

"As you wish, my love." The silver haired king tenderly whispered, unbuttoning Akira's night shirt until it hung loosly on his shoulders. He moved in a circular motion around one of the nipples with his lips while caressing the other with an un-gloved finger. When he took the boy's nipple in his mouth, Akira moaned loudly.

"Oh? Does Akira like that?" Shirogane purred.

"Sh... Shutup..."

Shirogane continued to lick and nibble gentlely at the boy's nipples until both were hard and a pink color. He worked his way down, leaving a small trail of kisses on the raven - haired teen's toned abdomen until he reached the edge of his pants, where he licked to tease the boy.

"Hah!" Akira moaned, breathing hard. " Why do you tease me so, Shirogane?"

The blue eyed man chuckled and unzipped Akira's pants and with a sharp yank, they came off completely, leaving the crimson eyed shin in his boxers with a bulge. The shadow stood up and turned around.

"Shirogane? What are you doing?" Akira whimpered from the lack of attention his body was receving

"I'm wearing too many clothes also Akira." Shirogane purred while, in a rush, pulling his black trenchcoat and white under robe over his head, leaving him in black pants that were getting a bit tight in the lower region.

He lay back on top of Akira to kiss him again.

That's when it hit Akira Why was Shirogane on top? It's not like he was some kind of wimp uke!

Without another thought, he bucked up against Shirogane's groin, which rewared him with a loud moan and a seep scarlet blush. While he was off guard, Akira flipped them over and the older of the two found himself to be on his back.

"Now who's on top?" Akira whispered seducivly as he leaned down to abuse Shirogane's nipples as well. The silver - haired king moaned with much gusto at this action.

"Akira!" Shirogane moaned with a pleasure overload.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" The teen asked, getting worried.

"Hah... don't... don't stop Akira! I want more!" Shirogane whimpered when Akira paused to ask.

"Hm hm... naughty boy..." he said pressing his lips onto his cheek, then working his way down to the pale king's pants. Shirogane moaned and squirmed when Akira leaned down to blow hot air through the pants.

The younger of the two realised Shirogane was uncomfortable with that tight bludge in his pants, so he unzippped the pants and blew more warm air through the underwear.

Suddenly, he looked up into Shirogane's eyes, who was once again, on top.

"My turn." he purred while releasing Akira's length as well as his own.

Akira gasped at the size of Shirogane's member and realised it would be entering him soon.

Shirogane leaned to take the boy's cock into his mouth, the whole thing, all the way to the hilt.

"Shi- Shiro... gane..." Akira moaned his name again and again.

The older of the two released Akira's member with a small popping noise to take a close look at the veiw in front of him. Akira lay flushed, sweating and panting to these actions.

"More?" was Shirogane's simple question. Akira swallowed hard at the question , but nodded his head anyway.

He pulled Akira's boxers off so he could have complete access to him. moistening two fingers, he stuck one into the younger teen's tight rosey entrance. A louder moan came from his partner at this movement. Akira closed his eyes tight and fought the small tears, they came anyway and Shirogane kissed them away.

Pushing another finger in, he twisted and stretched the young shin's enterance. He slid his fingers in and out while pumping his member at the same time. Sweet moans poured out of Akira's mouth.

Pulling his fingers out, Akira whimpered.

"Shirogane...?"

"Do you want more?"

"... Yes."

The shadow king smiled and positioned himself at Akira's now prepared enterance. He pushed the tip of it in and rocked his hips so only the tip slid in and out.

"Shirogane! Please! Do me now! I can't stand your teasing any longer!" Akira begged gripping the sheets.

"As you wish Akira - kun." Shirogane playfully said while pushing his member all the way in. This made both of them moan in pleasure.

"Ah... Akira! You're so tight! Stay like this! You feel fantastic!" Shirogane moaned leaning over at the warmth to enhance the experiance. He bent down to kiss Akira's tears away.

"Shirogane... keep going please! I feel like I'm going to die if you stop!" Akira whimpered.

Shirogane rocked his hips once to see if Akira could take it. When only one sweet sound came out of him, he sped up, jabbbing in at different angles to find that one spot where Akira will beg to be rubbed.

He smiled when the raven haired boy let out a loud moan to show that Shirogane had found his sweet spot. He continued to thrust into Akira's sensitive spot while more loud moans and the shouting of his name slipped out of the crimson eyed shin. All this led to Akira coming on both of their stomachs and Shirogane discharging into Akira.

The silver haired king flopped onto the bed next to Akira in exsaustion and caressed his cheek.

"Akira, I'm glad that you finally like me."

"Silly Shirogane." Akira mumbled. falling asleep.

"Huh?"

"I've always loved you. Now, let's go to sleep, I'm tired"

"Alright. Goodnight my little penis... I mean anus! I mean angel!!!!" Shirogane blushed at this word play.

Akira chucked and fell asleep on the kings naked chest.

* * *

What did you think? this is my first one - shot and my first lemon story so it may not match the quality of other stories. Well... That doesn't matter. R&R please... Oh yes... I do not own Monochrome Factor, Shirogane, or Akira. I only own this fanfiction and the ideas. _ Okay until next time!

~MonochromeFox


End file.
